


Right Hand Man | James Patrick March x Male Reader

by Inhuman_Shadow



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: You're one of the Hotel Cortez's newest permanent residents... and the owner takes a special interest in you. Rated M for later chapters.
Relationships: James Patrick March/Male Reader, James Patrick March/Reader, James Patrick March/You
Kudos: 20





	Right Hand Man | James Patrick March x Male Reader

  * Five years… five weird-ass long years.
  * That’s how long you’d been stuck in Hotel hell.
  * Aka the Hotel Cortez, built by one James Patrick March
  * You’d read about him and his reputation, but that’s a longer story.
  * You may find yourself asking “stuck? How?? Can’t you just leave?”
  * Long story short, you were a cop and chasing a perp who ducked inside the hotel and hid.
  * You ended up getting shot and died there in the lobby.
  * You remember hitting the ground and it felt like you were falling asleep.
  * The last thing you see is a man in a pinstripe suit stepping towards you.
  * “Well Well… this doesn’t look too good does it dear boy?”
  * When you regain consciousness you’re in what you assume to be one of the hotel’s rooms.
  * You get up and rush out of there like a bat outta hell.
  * The halls twist and turn in various ways. You feel like you’ve been running for at least an hour when you finally reach the lobby.
  * Freedom at last!!!
  * You book it to the door, only to find yourself back in the room you woke up in.
  * However, this time you weren’t alone. Seated in a nearby chair was the man you saw before you passed out.
  * You don’t say anything to him and book it back to the lobby only to end up back in the room.
  * You huff and try again.
  * And again
  * And again
  * You lost count at how many times you’d popped back up in that room. You did know that your “roommate” was enjoying this by the laughter as you tumble in the last few times.
  * “And that’s lucky number 21!” He cheers, clapping his hands.
  * You slump against the side of the bed, knees up to your chest. “What the ever-loving fuck is going in???” You scream
  * “Simple dear boy… You can’t leave this hotel… at least if you’re not well… living.”
  * You feel rage boil in you, standing up to the man leaning against the wall, despite the slight height difference. “You son of a bitch!! You trapped me here!!”
  * James is surprised and slightly intimidated at your boldness but also angry.
  * He grabs your collar, swiftly flipping you over, your back to the wall.
  * “I don’t appreciate a foul mouth in my presence. You will show me respect! Besides… I kept you here for a reason…”
  * “I can only imagine why knowing you March” You spit.
  * “Ah… so you have heard of me?” He smiles, putting you down.
  * “Yeah… I recognize you March. So please tell me why I’m stuck here?”
  * “Well that’s an annoyingly long anecdote. Basically you’re still here cause I want you to be…”
  * You’re not amused. “That’s how… but my question was why you lunatic.”
  * “Where’s the fun of telling you that??” He cackles. When in actuality he has no concrete reason for why he kept you around the hotel.
  * As he gets to know you he slowly starts to chip out a reason and that reason kinda scares him: he’s falling for you.
  * It started with him following you as you walked around the hotel. You assumed it was to watch you suffer. But he didn’t try to make your days harder. He just walked with you like a puppy- a murderous one- but a puppy nonetheless.
  * You didn’t mind. He’s rather quiet and not bugging you.
  * After about a week’s worth of walks, James invites you down to the bar for a post-walk drink. You know he’s trying to flirt. But you’re not easy. “Thanks for the drink, Jimmy. But you’re gonna have to try harder baby.” Just to tease you give him a wink as you leave.
  * When March feels ready to tell you how he feels, he invites you up to room 64 for a drink. You get there and the room has a beautiful dinner prepped.
  * And there’s James, looking presentable as ever and a little nervous. It’s in his eyes.
  * “Ah Y/N! My dear boy… so glad you decided to accept my invitation! Please! Have a seat.”
  * Throughout dinner, he tells you the journey of his feelings ending in a confident decree of his feelings. You’re silent as the plates are cleared. You stand and walk to him and kiss him hard on the lips.
  * “I want you so badly James…” You pant.
  * “Ask and you shall receive, my dear.”




End file.
